


A bigger picture

by orphan_account



Series: The Archangels are coming! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Angel Dean Winchester, Before Lucifer's Fall, F/F, F/M, Lucifer is an asshole, M/M, Not Really lol, Poor Dean, Torture, Violence, Wing removal, im sorry, set in season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean coughed as he made his way through the battlefield trying not to breath in the dust that smelled of his brethren's blood. To his left Balthazar was panting eyes reddened by the smoke from the explosions as their brothers and sisters died around them.</p><p>Dean looked up the last thing he saw was Lucifer's smug face before darkness took him under.</p><p>The last thing he heard was Michael screaming his name before the cage swallowed him and Lucifer up. Then darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Dean coughed as he made his way through the battlefield trying not to breath in the dust that smelled of his brethren's blood. To his left Balthazar was panting eyes reddened by the smoke from the explosions as their brothers and sisters died around them. To his right another one of his angels went down. Dean ran to her side "Ambriel! Stay with me, stay with me!" Ambriel was Dean's good friend and he didn't want to lose her, he pushed in part of his grace using it to heal her. Ambriel would be ok. Dean felt dizzy, he used too much grace to heal Ambriel who was now being taken back to base by Balthazar his best friend.

 

Dean had to get to Michael! They needed reinforcements! 'Michael we need reinforcements! Were not going to make it There is too many!' No responce. Dean felt the Heaven tip to the side and he fell over, Dazed. Dean looked up the last thing he saw was Lucifer's smug face before darkness took him under.

 

**********

 

Michael could hear Dean calling them through the bond but there was no way he could get there in time to help. With a heavy heart Michael didn't respond to his mate and kept fighting. Michael fought for hours and was surprised when Lucifer's forces pulled back returning to their base. Confused, Michael called his forces off and sent them back to their homes at the base. Around 10 stayed for watch duty, Michael went to search for Dean wondering why he hadn't returned yet, and why he couldn't feel him through the bond which was even more concerning. Michael went to where Dean's garrison was supposed to have been fighting and almost vomited on the spot.

 

There were at least 50 dead angels including most of Dean's garrison. Michael felt a pit in his stomach but he pulled his blade and began searching for surviving angels. He heard a cough and drew his angel blade, he heard a faint "Michael" Michael turned to see Balthazar covered in blood under another angel. "Balthazar!" Michael gasped running to one of his mates most trusted friends. "Balthazar what happened where is Dean?" Michael felt that pit in his stomach getting bigger, he felt like he would vomit.

 

"To many, surrounded, no reinforcements, Dean used grace to heal Ambriel, Lucifer came killed everyone, took Dean" Michael felt dread and horror overwhelm him as Balthazar reached in his pocket and pulled out a small container of grace, Dean's grace. It may have not looked like much but this amount of grace contained more power than 3 angels considering Dean was an archangel. "Dean said I needed to give that to you, keep it safe" Michael nodded as Balthazar passed out from blood loss. Michael lifted Balthazar into his arms and flew to the medical area of the base.

 

After dropping off Balthazar Michael was just about to go back to search for Dean until he heard the sound of marching coming toward the battle field from the other side of heaven holding a white flag. Michael went out to meet them, wondering why they at least half of Lucifer's Garrison was entering his territory. "Brothers what brings you here?" Michael asked hearing his garrison coming up behind him for support. "We came to surrender and ask for mercy Michael" One of the angels stepped forward with a haunted look on his face "Why do you decide this?" Michael asked.

 

Another angel stepped forward "Lucifer went too far, we wanted to get through this war with as little bloodshed as possible, I guess Lucifer had other ideas" "What do you mean?" Michael asked the pit in his stomach getting even bigger. "Lucifer has been torturing angels he captures for information and Dean... Dean has always been kind, to everyone, he didn't deserve it" "Deserve what?" Michael choked out. Just as the other angel was about to answer the horn was blown. It was time. All the angels turned and began walking toward the battle field.

 

**********

 

Dean woke up in chains, where was he? Then it all started coming back. Dean looked around panicking, Lucifer was known to torture his captiv- The door suddenly swung open and Lucifer followed by two angels walked in. "Hello Dean it's been a while" Lucifer said looking at him with sorrow "what do you want Lucifer?" Dean asked with only a hint of fear in his voice. It made Dean sick, Lucifer was once his best friend, until the war. "I want information on Michael's plans and the location of all of his other bases." Lucifer coldly replied looking Dean straight in the eyes.

 

 

 

"I wont tell you anything" Dean replied looking down with sorrow "Never" Lucifer smirked "Well I guess I'll have to go to extreme measures then" Lucifer said turning away from Dean while the two other angels moved Dean's chains tightening them so he was strapped tightly to the floor unable to do anything but slightly twist and turn. Dean heard Lucifer slowly walking around him "Well if you wont tell me his attack plans and base locations, then I will have to draw him out... (Long pause) using you" Dean felt his gut tighten with fear "H-how?" Dean asked shaking.  Lucifer looked sad at how Dean was so afraid of him but it was justifiable considering. 

 

 

 

Lucifer began chanting forcing Dean's wings manifest, Dean tried to fight but ended up using all of his energy. He collapsed no longer pulling against the chains, at this poing Dean reeked of terror to the point Lucifer thought he might faint. Lucifer pulled out his angel blade and straddled Dean's back placing it to the base of the first wing. "I'm sorry" Lucifer whispered then began sawing Deans wing. Dean screamed in his true voice so loud Lucifer's whole base could hear it. The screaming lasted for another hour until Lucifer had severed all 6 of Dean's wings at the bases. On the fourth wing Dean had screamed himself hoarse and was reduced to small whimpers and groans of pain, Dean only fainted twice through the whole ordeal. 

 

 

 

Dean didn't even notice when Lucifer unchained him and thew him over his shoulder, he was in a daze of agony and fading in and out of consciousness. He heard screaming in the background as Lucifer passed them from horrified angels. After about a 30 minute walk Dean was aware of his surroundings and no longer passing out every 10 seconds. Lucifer had blown the horn (When you blow the horn, which Lucifer had, it was time for the final battle between Michael and Lucifer) so all the angels had gathered and were waiting for the battle to begin. 

 

 

 

**********

 

 

 

 

Lucifer entered the circle holding a wingless angel over his shoulder then dropped him by his side. He looked to Michael who opened the cage and prepared for battle, Michael stepped forward a few steps and screamed when he saw that the wingless angel was Dean. His beloved Dean who he had left to fight Lucifer on his own even when he had cried for reinforcements. Now here was Dean before Lucifer's feet all of his 6 beautiful silver wings severed from his back, and it was Michael's fault

 

 

 

Lucifer laughed with glee at Michael who had tears falling from his eyes at the sight of his lover in such agony before his captors feet. Michael lunged and his blade clashed with Lucifer's, blinded with rage and sorrow Michael didn't notice that Lucifer had positioned Michael so his back was to the cage. Lucifer pressed more and more against Michael whose vision was clouded with tears. Lucifer gave one large shove and Michael fell backwards only mere inches of the cage. 

 

 

 

**********

 

 

 

Watching the fight from his spot on the ground Dean slowly pushed himself to his knees, he knew what he had to do Gabriel had told him.

 

 

************

 

 

 

 

**"Seraphiel" Gabriel called "Gabe you know I hate it when people call me that, call me Dean dude" Dean replied with fake irritation smiling. Dean turned to face Gabriel and his smile dropped at the look of sorrow on his face. "Gabe? Whats wrong?" With tears in his eyes Gabriel pulled Dean into a hug. "Gabe your scaring me, whats wrong?" Gabriel pulled back "I have a message for you Ser-Dean" Gabriel corrected himself, Dean motioned him to continue "The war between Lucifer and Michael will kill many, I am leaving I cannot watch it happen" Dean understood how Gabriel felt, they were all very close before Lucifer's rebellion.**

 

 

 

**Lucifer and Dean were very good friends, Gabriel was Dean's all time best friend who were always there for each other, Michael and Dean (being lovers) had grace bonded and with that had made a fledgling that Dean had never gotten to meet due to the war beginning (Making fledglings was forbidden for archangels because God only wanted there to be 5; Seraphiel, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael. The fledgling had half of its grace ripped from it and was taken away to be raised as a seraph by Raphael, If the fledgling ever got the second half of its grace then it would be a full archangel). Raphael was Dean's friend, Dean liked to spend his time annoying Raphael.**

 

 

 

**"I understand Gabe" Gabriel nodded and pulled him into another hug. "Dean listen to me Lucifer will win this war unless you make a sacrifice I don't know what it is but I know you wont like it, You need to take some of your grace, and it needs to be a lot, at least a third, contain it and give it to Balthazar, tell him to deliver it to Michael at all costs. There is a bigger picture at hand a lesson to be learned, everyone will be tested. I love you brother and when you have the chance when its free, find me." With that Gabriel flew off. Dean later had written a note to Balthazar**

 

 

 

************

 

 

 

 

_Balthazar,_

_There is a bigger picture at hand here, there is a sacrifice I must make, try to stay alive through this brother and don't let them tame your spirit. Do what you must to survive no matter what, I will need your help later in the final battle don't let Michael do anything stupid._

 

 

 

_********_

 

 

 

Dean used the last of his strength to stand up, Lucifer was standing over Michael with a sneer on his face. Dean searched Michael's garrisons for Balthazar. He met Balthazar's horror filled gaze. Dean turned around and saw that all 6 wings had been severed from his back. Dean shivered and looked back at Balthazar, They met eyes and Dean mouthed I'm sorry and took off into a run. Dean ran as fast as he could with the pain in his back and jumped, tackling Lucifer and falling into the pit. The last thing he heard was Michael screaming his name before the cage swallowed him and Lucifer up. Then darkness

 


	2. Awakened

"Cas please you don't understand you have to let me go, he can't do this I need to get to Sam" Dean pleaded "Dean we have been through a lot together and I'm sorry that it HAS to end this way" Castiel replied sadly. "You spineless son of a bitch, you know what? were done" "Dean ple-" "WERE DONE!" Dean waited for a minute and then turned around. He knew Castiel was not in the room before he turned around, when ever Castiel was around he felt a vibration in his chest, like he was missing something and Castiel was a piece of him. That is why he trusted Castiel more than the other angels.

 

Dean didn't know how long he stood there trying to come up with ideas that could get him to Sam. He was beginning to lose all hope when he was suddenly slammed into a wall a hand covering his mouth, he knew it was Castiel before he saw him so he didn't try to fight him. When he turned to Castiel and watched as he slit his own wrist and began painting a symbol in blood. Zacariah appeared "Castiel what is going-" Castiel slammed his hand on the symbol and Zachariah was gone.

 

"We have to get you to Sam" Wow. This was a change "Where is he?" "I don't know, but I know someone who does" Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder and they appeared in chucks house. The vibration in his chest got stronger in Chuck's presence, but Dean didn't understand why it was there and why the vibration made him feel so lonely, like he was missing something, forgetting SOMETHING. When Castiel sent Dean away when Raphael came to Chucks Dean felt anguish at the fact that he will never see his.. his what? What is Castiel to him that makes him want to die at the loss of him.

 

When Dean looked around he figured out Castiel had sent him to ST Mary's, Dean sighed of course he did. Dean jogged inside looking for Sam and that demon bitch Ruby, when Dean turned a corner and saw them he started running but Ruby just smirked and closed the doors on him. Dean pounded on the door, yelling as loud as he could for Sam to stop, but Sam never came. Dean started hitting the door harder when a horrific pain took over his body and flash of light so bright he passed out.

 

 

************

 

 

Seraphiel was free, he remembered everything, he was Dean, Dean was him, they were one being. But if he was free that meant "Lucifer" Dean/Seraphiel whispered in fear and hatred. Dean/Seraph- No just Dean, He had called himself Dean for millions of years, Dean had loved Adam and Lilith the moment god created them. He was so curious about their simple names and he asked them to give him one, they came up with Dean and it stuck. None of that seemed to matter now, everything he had loved in heaven was not the same, Zachariah was proof of that.

 

 

Dean kicked down the door and saw Sam had been knocked out, thrown against the wall by the looks of it. He supressed his grace to the point that not even his father would know who he was if he saw him, there was a bigger plan that Dean needed to follow. Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulder 'oh father please take up from this place' it was the first time he had prayed to his father in millions of years. Dean blinked, they were on an airplane 'thank you father' he felt the familiar thrum of his fathers grace sending him love and apology, at least one family member still remembered him. He sighed sat back and waited for the plane to land.

 

 

Dean sat there thinking for hours, San didn't wake up once the whole flight so he had time to think about his family. Gabriel, he had said to find him when the time came. Balthazar, promised he wouldn't get killed. Michael, oh Michael, he probably hates him now for leaving him by going into the cage, Dean wondered what became of their fledgling, if their child was a dominant they would have named them Cassiel, if them was a submissive they would have named them Castiel. Castiel! That's why he was so familiar! Oh no! He had left Castiel in the hands of Raphael! What if he was dead?!

 

 

When the plane landed the first thing Dean did was wake up Sam by smacking him in the back of the head, poor kid wouldn't even look him in the eye, Sam felt terrible. Dean couldn't even be mad at Sam, he was free from that wretched cage and from Lucifer. Dean and Sam got into the Impala that just happened to be at the airport 'thank you father' they drove as quickly as possible to Chuck's house, the drive would usually take an hour but Dean broke about 50 laws and got there in half the time. When Chuck opened the door he looked at Dean with sympathy before letting them inside.

 

 

There was blood everywhere "What happened" Dean croaked, Sam looked at him quizzically but Chuck understood. Of course Chuck knew he was a mother fucking prophet. "Right after you left he just exploded" Dean looked at him "Raphael killed him" Dean deadpanned. Raphael, one of his closest brothers, had killed Castiel, his child. Dean slowly sank to his knees ignoring Sam who looked concerned for Dean "It's my fault, he's dead because of me" Dean whimpered wrapping his hands around his knees rocking back and forth. He didn't know how long he stayed there before Sam gently lifted him bridal style and put him gently in the back of the Impala.

 

 

 

Dean laid down ignoring the concerned look on Sam's face, Sam couldn't know who he was, not yet. Dean let himself drift into an easy sleep. 

 

 

 

_"Michael" Seraphiel smiled "Yes Seri?" Michael asked, "I am with fledgling" Seraphiel said shyly. Michael beamed, he was so happy! "How long have you known Seri?" Seraphiel looked away "4 weeks" he said in a small voice "4 weeks Seri? That's over half of the pregnancy! Why didn't you tell me!?"  Seraphiel shrunk back from his angry dominant mate "Were in the middle of a war Mike, I wanted to help and if you knew you wouldn't let me fight!" Seraphiel growled._

 

 

_"OF COURSE I WOULDN'T SERI!  You are pregnant your not only responsible for yourself, now you have a fledgling to think about! What if you got hurt in the battle and the fledgling died?" Michael demanded. Black clouds started forming around him, This wasn't what had happened in heaven! Seri could hear laughter in the distance "Dean? Deeeaaannn??? Where are you Dean? Tell me where you are Dean!" Dean shrank back "Lucifer" he whispered and slowly closed in on himself rocking back and forth. He felt hot breath on the back of his neck and then someone whispered in his ear "There you are"_

 

 

 

Dean shot awake, he was sitting in the back of the Impala and Sam was driving. He needed to get them out of there. "Hey Sam can I drive for a bit?" Without question Sam nodded and they pulled over and switched seats. Dean used a small sliver of grace to put Sam to sleep, then he engraved symbols that would hide him from all angels into their ribs and into the car. Dean sat in a melancholy silence for the next 10 hours until they got to a motel in the middle of nowhere. 

 

 

Dean went inside and warded the room against Lucifer then went back out to collect the sleeping giant. Dean used his angelic strength to pick up his brother and then carried his giant ass to the room. Dean laid down on the bed and made his grace focus on Michael. Just enough so he could see him but not enough for Michael to know he was there.

 

 

Michael was sitting in their special place no emotion, just a void. Another angel flew to him "commander" "What do you want?" The angel shifted nervously "I am here to give todays report" Michael sighed "begin" he wasn't actually listening until something caught his attention ".......Lucifer's Cage had been opened and Raphael has smited Castiel" Michael faced the angel "anything else?" He deadpanned "that is all sir" Michael dismissed the angel and turned back around. A tear slid down his face before he sniffed and wiped it away. "Im sorry" he whispered before stanfing up wiping away all signs of emotion.

 

 

Dean pulled away from Michael and laid back down. He wanted to let Michael know he wasnt angry with him. He took a deep breath and warded the room against Michael as well. He then slowly lightly poked his mating bond with question. He was poked back with suprise, then all the emotions came crashing down, fear, love, sadness, hope, apology and more.

 

 

Dean was overwhelmed he sent out a silent stop with his grace and Michael paused poking him with question. Dean focused so he could see Michael now too. Dean sent all of his love and forgiveness crashing down on him in one big wave. Michael fell to his knees and started sobbing sending apology love and hope to Dean. They would be ok.

 

 

1 month later

 

 

Castiel opened his eyes


	3. Little Bird

Dean had been on another hunt when suddenly he just appeared. Castiel. "Cas! How are you alive!" Dean jumped up and pulled a shocked angel into his arms. "Hello Dean" Castiel said before relaxing into the hug. Castiel didn't know why but he felt safe when he was with Dean, like Dean was protecting him. Dean was by far his best friend, and Castiel felt a strong love for his charge. It wasn't like, a lover, but as a familial love.

 

His grace was reaching out to his soul when he felt something new there. "Who are you?" Castiel asked firmly but with a gentle tone, "your not Dean" Dean stepped back, "I am Dean, but I am also so much more, Castiel, you dont remember me, but my name is Seraphiel" Dean said gently, cupping his cheek. Castiel couldn't help leaning into the soft touch. "What do you mean?" "I have always been Dean I just didn't have acess to my memories or my powers until the cage was opened and I was freed"

 

Castiel pulled away slowly so he could look Seraphiel/ Dean in the eye. "Why have I never heard of you?" Dean frowned "I am the eldest, older than Michael too, When father created more angels, there was something called the mating race, I never partisipated and therefore Michael didn't either, he had the biggest crush on me back then. One year I joined the race and therefore Michael joined, it took him three days but he caught me, I decided to submit and we mated. Many years later more and more angels were created. I became pregnant, father told me that my child would be a very important part of the grand plan. I gave birth right before the war started. I am the only one besides Gabriel who knows what fathers actual plan is.

 

 

When the war started I was warned to give someone I trust a piece of my grace. They made it fall and it was reborn into Dean Winchester. So when I was locked into the cage with Lucifer not all of my grace would be tainted. Now my grace is pure again and my wings can grow back, then I can return and finish what father started." Castiel was still stuck on the fledgling "Who is your fledgling?" Castiel asked. This hurt to think about, Dean frowned at him, "you have a memory block in your mind" he touched Castiel's temple. 

 

_He was just born he recognised his parents, then god "Hello my little Castiel" Seraphiel said still panting "He's beautiful" Michael said pride rolling off of him in waves._

_***_

_"We can choose human names?! I want one" Seraphiel said with excitement "Cas, sweetheart give daddy a name!" Castiel burped making Seraphiel laugh "Deeeeeeeaaaannnn" Castiel giggled, "Alright Dean it is!" "Seri did you just have our fledgling who can barely speak name you?" Michael grinned at him, Seraphiel smirked "Call me Dean, so Castiel said it, so it shall be" "YYYYAAAAAAYYYYYY" Castiel yelled before Dean joined in on their one big 'yay' while Michael just laughed at them._

 

_***_

  _He wanted to learn to fly, but Daddy and father said no, so he went out on his own, he climbed a tree and jumped off, his wings flapped once before he started falling. He screamed but just before he hit the ground he was pulled into someones arms "Shhh little bird" it was father, Castiel pressed his face into his father as he was flown home. Right when father landed his daddy came in the room "You are not ready to fly yet little one, Just wait until your bigger" daddy started singing in Enochian, he fell asleep to the sound of his daddy's voice being joined by his father._

_***_

_"Unca Gabby! Where Daddy and Fader??" Gabe gave him a sad smile "there going to fight the bad guys" "dey come home?" Castiel asked "Hopefully little_ bird"

 

_***_

 

_Michael stormed in tears down his face "father? Where is Dad?" Castiel asked, "He's gone" Michael cried before pulling him into a hug, they cried together for hours "I dont want you to live with this pain Castiel, so you shall not" Michael placed his fingers on his temple and Seraphiel was erased._

 

_***_

 

Castiel gasped, he remembered everything."Dad?" Castiel asked, Dean had seen all the memories too and they were both crying "Im so sorry that I forgot you" Castiel cried "No shhh little bird, your father was just trying to protect you from the pain" Dean wished Michael was here, but he had to find Gabriel first. They stayed put until Sam came home and found Cas asleep on the bedDean watching over. "Hey Dean, I found a new case, this lady thinks she saw the hulk" 

 

 

A few days later...they were headed toward the ware house that they got the call from and they saw no one there "something is not right". They walked in, and they were in a hospital "Dude! Its doctor sexy, were IN, Doctor sexy!!" "That sounds vaguely dirty but oookkk" sam grinned at his brother. 

 

A few hours later they were in a game show, Castiel appeared "da-Dean! Sam! What are you doing here I've been looking everywhere for you!" Then he was gone. Dean growled low in his throat, you dont mess with an angels baby especially when its HIS baby. He took a deep breath but was angry again when the japanese man started asking questions that were upsetting and personal especially for Sam. He was grateful when they were put in the next channel.

 

 

Castiel groaned from inside the golden cage he was in at the lady who was playing, uuhhmm Princess Jasmine! Started singing again "Little bird, locked in a golden cage!" She sang. Little bird, who else calls him little bird besides dad and father, Gabriel. "Gabriel!" He yelled just as the channel changed. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE UP NEXT WE HAVE TRIXY VS LITTLE BBBIIIRRRDDDD!" The crowd went wild, Castiel looked around, he was in a boxing ring... 

 

 

"Sam?" "Dean?" "Sam" "what Dean" "Dude" "What!" "Your the Impala" "Uhh I don't think we killed the trixter" "That's cause its not a trixter, everything makes sense now, the way he acted when we talked about Michael and Lucifer. No one gets that angry unless its about family" They drove the rest of the way in silence before Dean parked "Alright you son of a bitch! Well do it" an angel appeared and walked over to Sam before slapping the trunk. "Ow" Sam yelped "watch the butt" The angel snickered.

 

 

"I'm not doing anything until Sam has two thumbs" Dean growled and the angel snapped, Sam walked out of the Impala with a scowl on his face.They glared at the angel "So how come the stake didn't kill you?" Sam asked. They were still pretending they were clueless about him being an angel "Uhhh" The angel replied "Maybe its because your not a trixter" Dean glared and lit up he circle of holy fire. "maybe you have just always been an angel" Dean continued glaring at his little brother not knowing which one he was. "whaaatttt" "So which one are you?" Dean growled cutting off Sam.

 

 

"They call me Gabriel" Gabriel replied with a scowl. Dean broke out into a grin surprising the other angel who took a small step back. Dean stepped forward, he knew he was breaking his cover but right now he didn't care "Gabriel, bring Castiel back, now!" Dean growled at the angel who rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers. Castiel appeared and fell into Dean groaning, "little bird are you alright?" Dean asked softly. Castiel nodded "she wouldn't stop singing!" Castiel whined, Dean chuckled "who?" "I don't know her name but she was singing 'The hills are alive with the sound of music' She wouldn't stop!" He heard Sam chuckle.

 

 

Gabriel was staring in shock "Seri?" Dean nodded "Yes Gabriel, I have returned" "Wait what's going on?" He heard Sam ask Dean turned to his brother who backed away slowly "Sammy, wait I can explain" Dean pleaded. Sam nodded his head not saying anything, Dean walked slowly to his brother and placed a finger on hi temple showing him all of his memories... except the R rated ones. When Sam opened his eyes there were tears, Sam reached forward and placed his hand on Dean's stump wing making Dean flinch and widen his eyes

 

 

"Y-you can see them?" He whispered Sam nodded. They embraced for a while before Gabriel cleared his throat. Dean turned and put out the holy fire then slapped Gabriel "That was for the game show" He slapped him again "And that was for whatever you did to make Castiel have to heal himself" Gabriel not wanting to get slapped again tried to step away but was yanked back and pulled into a hug. "I missed you brother" "I missed you too". They only had to get Michael and capture Lucifer, then this test would be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for taking so long on this chapter. I couldn't think of what should happen next. I wanted this to be a longer story but I think its only going to be a few chapters... sorry guys.


	4. Authors Note

Oh my god guys Im so sorry! I have been having some very serious issues as of late and basically my mom was almost arrested my grandma is dying or at least she thinks she is... My friend killed himself and I fell into a depression.

I promise i will be updating regularly now.. pinky swear. This is my favorite story so far besides one I am currently writing on the side in my 'A witches secret' which I will leave a description below. Although I love this one I would like some requests so I have some fresh ideas so I can work some more with this story.

 

A witches secret:

After the events of the first two mini stories 'Before it all" and 'A life revealed' Dean is sent to a school of magic along with his siblings Sam and Charlie where they are to develop their powers so they can protect themselves from hunters and live peaceful lives in their community. When something goes wrong with the wards and Dean has to reveal the amount of power he has nothing will ever be the same.

Castiel Novak is a bullied familiar because he has not shown his mix yet (basically a mix of animals that he is decended from, or magical creatures for the more powerful ones). When Dean Winchester, son of the notorious John Winchester (known for brutally killing witches and familiars) shows up Castiel finally makes a friend that is just as much as an outcast as him. What will happen when deans presence unlocks his full power and he finally shifts into his familiar form? Better yet... what is his familiar form?

 

P.s. this is not the actual summary I will be putting on the story this summary is only for you guys ;) 

Please check it out! 

Also check out this AMAZING STORY That Inspired me to put my witch dead story into a schoolish AU

Angels of Eden by Vaerin (archive of our own)


End file.
